


рутина убивает его. (the repetition kills him.)

by astronautsan



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, School Shootings, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronautsan/pseuds/astronautsan
Summary: Он сделал это, потому что мог. (He did it because he could.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the repetition kills him.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423783) by [nately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nately/pseuds/nately). 



> T/N: Переводчик не отвечает за фактологию оригинального произведения. Переводчик также не несет ответственности за использованную автором обсценную лексику. Перевод носит художественный характер (переводчик вдохновлялся деятельностью Василия Андреевича Жуковского). Упор делался на сохранение игры слов и композиции оригинала. От переводчика была добавлена одна деталь: символ трезубца (Ψ) или буква "пси". Данный символ имеет определенное значение в психологии, поэтому переводчик посчитал целесообразным ввести его для наполнения текста новым смыслом, раскрывающим задумку оригинального произведения на графическом уровне.
> 
> Инжой, как говорится.

Осень.

Желтые, оранжевые и красные оттенки, в которые окрасилась листва, и зябкий ветер — пролог, задающий настроение чудесной поре увядания природы.

Но Нейтана это мало заботит.

Что действительно его заботит — так это _конец_.

Или же начало? Сам он уже и не вспомнит. Оцепенение охватывает его разум, а пальцы, окоченев, замирают, сжимаясь вокруг пузырька с таблетками. Ранее его уже посещали мысли о передозировке, но у него все еще осталось одно незавершенное дело.

Нейтан абстрагируется от внешнего мира в угоду собственному эгоизму. Всё, что он хочет, — защитить себя, пусть даже от тех, кто лишь желает ему помочь. Его вовсе не заботит одиночество. Да и сама идея одиночества никогда не казалась ему чуждой.

Возвращаясь к тем, кто действительно беспокоится о нем…

Наконец она отвечает на звонок.

— Нейтан? Где ты? Я пыталась до тебя дозвониться весь день! — начинает она.

— Пропусти занятия завтра.

— …что?

Не давая ей сказать больше ни слова, он обрывает разговор. И игнорирует последующие настойчивые звонки.

Причиной тому важное дело, которому суждено свершиться завтра. Нейтан все исправит.

_Нейтан исправит себя._

Ψ

— Почему Арбус?

Голос, расслышать который можно даже в коридоре, выводит его из себя. Прислушиваясь, он сжимает зубы так сильно, что действие это отзывается болью. Этот голос — то, что превратило его в того, кем он стал. Этот голос — то, что отняло у него возможность на относительно нормальное будущее.

…К слову, Нейтан и без того был весьма не в себе, но связь с Марком ясно дала ему понять, что в его случае притворная «нормальность» — бесполезное дело.

— …я могу любого из вас застать в тёмном углу и запечатлеть в момент отчаяния…

Он больше не может выслушивать это.

Всё вокруг будто замирает, стоит ему войти в кабинет. И обходительная улыбка, которой его одаривает этот мерзавец, не вызывает ничего, кроме рвотного рефлекса.

— Да, Натаниэль?

Звучание собственного полного имени оглушает его. Последней, кто обращался к нему, используя его полное имя, была Кристин, давным-давно в шутку задирая его. Он замирает с выражением полнейшей невозмутимости на лице, в действительности же одолеваемый тревогой.

Но ровно до того момента, пока не слышит хихиканье поодаль от себя. В этот же момент Нейтан выпадает из тисков оцепенения и достает пистолет.

Так же моментально лицо Стеллы искажается натуральным ужасом, стоит Нейтану направить на нее ствол. Она была первой, кто рассмеялся, она же первой отведает вкус пороха. 

**Бах.** И её тело валится на пол безжизненной марионеткой. Из живого человека в уже ни на что не годное тело меньше, чем за _секунду_.

За этим следует паника и хаос: переворачиваются парты, и люди, будто умалишенные, пытаются бежать, сохранить свою жизнь. Но пули Нейтана куда быстрее — он тренировался.

Марк пытается сбежать.

_Нет._

Прицеливаясь в очередной раз, Нейтан пускает пулю прямиком в бедро Джефферсона. Теперь тот ранен. И наполненные болью звуки, которые он издает, — музыка для ушей Нейтана. Но его Нейтан сохраняет на потом. Как обычно сохраняют объедки от блюда, чтобы прикончить их позже. Он выполнит свое дело до конца, а уж под конец возьмется за самое вкусное.

Всё больше человеческих лиц он стирает своими руками. Нет больше этой острой на язык жирной сучки. И той девки, которая мнит себя лучшей подругой Виктории. И любопытных ребятишек, которых в кабинет привел шум и неспособность не лезть не в свое дело, также ждет пуля, выпущенная из пистолета Нейтана. Его оружие. Его палец. Его спусковой крючок. 

Внимание Нейтана отвлекается на промелькнувший в поле зрения пренеприятный его глазу цвет, и он видит сжавшуюся в углу девчонку.

Серьезно? Футболка с оленем? Не могла придумать ничего получше?

Она еще и пытается строить из себя чертового героя: рыдающая тощая выскочка закрывает собой Кейт Марш.

Он даже имени её не знает. Но этот факт никак не приуменьшает того восторга, который он испытывает, когда, убитая точным выстрелом в лоб, эта храбрая тупица падает к ногам Кейт, такая бедная и несчастная.

Кейт не издает ни звука, но она все еще жива. Она, будто окаменевшая фигура, уставилась своими оленьими глазами на труп подруги. Внезапно кажущаяся такой маленькой, она медленно поднимает свой взгляд, по лицу её струятся слезы.

— Пожалуйста… убей меня… — выплевывает она, но поток слов обрывается, застревая где-то на уровне гортани, перерастая во всхлипы и отчаянный плач.

Ох, до чего же очаровательно.

Не бывать этому. Он оставит её. Оставит ей жизнь с весом смерти подруги-спасительницы на её плечах и осознанием того, что этого не изменить. _Поганого рождества, иисусья шлюха._

Нейтан никогда не верил в бога. Она ведь христианка, так? Так пусть она даст ему ответ: каким образом бог вообще позволил такому человеку, как Нейтан, существовать?

Или такому человеку, как Марк Джефферсон?

Нейтан оборачивается, чтобы застать хромающего Марка, пытающегося сбежать, — ублюдок всё еще верит, что выберется отсюда живым.

Нет, только не когда Нейтан пришел по его душу.

Поднимая пистолет, он приближается к Марку. Тот, почувствовав присутствие Нейтана в опасной близости, поднимает руки в примирительном жесте.

— Н-нейтан… — вырывается из него кашлем, в то время как руками он сжимает свое бедро, взвывая от боли.

Почему дрожь застала Нейтана именно сейчас? Это то, чего он хотел, черт возьми! Хотел видеть молящего о помиловании Марка, хотел, чтобы тот страдал так же, как заставлял страдать самого Нейтана и всех тех девушек… 

Это он обманул Нейтана.

Это он облачился в личину «отца» Нейтана.

Это он поощрял Нейтана.

Это он наказывал Нейтана.

Это он накачивал наркотиками и насиловал Нейтана.

Это он убил Рейчел.

Рутина убивает его.

Рутина убивает его.

Рутина убивает его.

**Бах.**

И тело Марка, как и ранее тела многих других людей, падает замертво. Обрушивается на пол без шанса когда-либо подняться вновь.  И это ли человеческая природа? Кусок мяса, разгуливающий по свету, хорошенько заправленный заранее заготовленной ложью и злыми намерениями? И так легко изымаемый с этого света мелким мирским оружием, которое любой может взять в свои руки? Это слишком _просто_.

Везунчики покинули академию: некоторым стоило услышать только звуки стрельбы, чтобы сорваться с места и бежать, дабы спастись. Другие же на полу — утопают в луже собственной крови. Студенты, которых Нейтан знал лично. Студенты, которых он не встречал никогда. Девушки. Парни. Уродцы. Красавцы. Натуралы. Геи и лесбиянки. Белые. Черные. Хорошие. Плохие. Ничто из этого не имеет значения, когда все они мертвы.

Нейтан абсолютно спокоен, когда полицейские грубо опрокидывают его на пол и изымают его пистолет. Он пришел сюда и свершил то, что должно было свершиться. Он закончил свое дело.

Теперь он может вдохнуть полной грудью.

 Ψ

4 октября

Сначала тюрьма не кажется такой ужасной. Нейтана обнажили для проверки на наличие предметов, которыми он мог бы прикончить себя, затем исследовали его задницу вдоль и поперек, чтобы удостовериться в его безоружности. Он не совсем понимает, почему они не прибегли к помощи рентгена. Но не то чтобы это его волновало. Они всего лишь выполняют свою работу.

Они выдают ему тюремную робу, которая выглядит в точности так же, как и в кино. Только по критерию комфортности она явно уступает голливудским аналогам. Твердая, как камень, кровать и совмещенный с раковиной туалет. По полу ползает как минимум три десятка болезней, и само место душит почти ядовитым запахом металла и тяжелого дыхания тучных сокамерников.

Но Нейтану спокойно здесь. Он даже почти расслаблен. Всё это явственно отличается от ежедневного повторения уже заученных наизусть действий. Проснуться. Принять душ. Закинуться мозгоправными таблетками. Одеться. Посетить занятие. Сделать снимки. Вывести отца из себя. Вывести Марка из себя. Шприцы. Прикосновения. Почувствовать себя дерьмово. Нарушить скоростное ограничение. Оторваться на вечеринке. Напиться. Вырубиться. Стереть и повторить.

Рутина жизни Нейтана.

ру

ти

на

Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его. Рутина убивает его.

Рутина убивает его.

Бесконечный повтор. Но настало время нового начала.

Нейтан посмеивается себе под нос, вскоре его смех перерастает в маниакальный гогот.

Он свободен.

Теперь он может вдохнуть полной грудью.

Ψ

17 октября

Время от времени неизвестный мальчишка приходит навестить Нейтана.

Визиты незнакомца действительно оказываются сюрпризом: его образ кажется смутно знакомым — может, мальчишка с научного направления? Может, и нет. Тем не менее, визиты человека, которого Нейтан даже не знает, несколько выбивают его из колеи. Особенный дискомфорт доставляет тот факт, что за прошедшие тринадцать дней они не обменялись ни единым словом. Он приходит, садится на скамью у камеры Нейтана, около часа разглядывает его и уходит.

Нейтан осведомлен о том, что его ледяные глаза порой могут производить пугающий эффект, если вглядываться в них слишком усердно, но темноволосого мальчишку это, видимо, не особо волновало. Фактически это напоминало игру в гляделки, в процессе которой стены, возведенные Нейтаном вокруг себя, начинали постепенно покрываться трещинами под мягким взором карих глаз.

Конечно, молчание не могло длиться вечно.

— Когда-то я был влюблен в тебя.

Нейтан моргает. В голове разом всплывает два вопроса.

— Был?

— Ты убийца.

Нейтан усмехнулся. _Отличный ответ, придурок._

— Почему? — Нейтан решается задать второй вопрос. На этот раз мальчишка действительно тратит время на обдумывание ответа.

— Не знаю.

— В таком случае просто забей. Я тебя вообще не знаю. — Отрезает Нейтан. Самомнение же его тешится реакцией съежившегося мальчишки.

— Знаю, — невозмутимо отвечает тот, вздыхая, — я Уоррен.

Нейтан вскидывает бровь, борясь с желанием спросить, почему признание предшествовало самому представлению. В итоге он решает проигнорировать это желание. Даже если их отношения и имели какой-либо потенциал, то сейчас в этом нет никакого смысла. Потенциал самой возможности был загублен в зародыше.

В этот день Уоррен покидает его раньше обычного, бормоча себе под нос о том, что в семь часов ему необходимо быть дома.

Нейтан думает, что мальчишка этот чудной.

Нейтан также решает, что лучше больше не думать.

И так он закрывает глаза, устраивается на кровати и надеется, что сон в скором времени поглотит его. Хватит на сегодня… пора покончить с этим.

Ψ

20 октября

— Знаешь, когда я только пришел сюда, думал, что начну вопить о том, как сильно тебя ненавижу и как хотел бы пожелать тебе смертельного наказания за всё, что ты сделал. Но я не смог.

Нейтан поднимает свой взгляд, отрываясь от игры с тканью брючной части своей растянутой робы:

— Ну? И что же тебя останавливает?

— Хотел рассказать о своей влюблённости. Но не подумал, что же делать дальше.

Эти слова заставляют кровь в сосудах Нейтана зикапать.

— Ты любишь меня… — говорит он.

— Ну, э, не то чтобы люблю. Просто… не знаю…

Нейтан сжимает простыни под собой.

— Ты не можешь любить меня. Ты вообще ни черта обо мне не знаешь. Никто не знает Нейтана Прескотта.

— О?

— Ты ни черта обо мне не знаешь, — повторяет он.

— Да, не знаю, — отвечает Уоррен, откидываясь назад, тем самым будто признавая свое поражение. Но Нейтану виднее: Уоррен лишь дразнит его, что не может не раздражать.

Нейтан с чувством усмехается и закатывает глаза.

— Да пошел ты.

Ψ

25 октября

Следующий раз, когда Уоррен навещает его, кажется самым ужасным. После того как они перекинулись парой бессмысленных фраз, Уоррен принимается напевать мелодию себе под нос. После десяти минут непрерывного прослушивания этой навязчивой композиции, Нейтан узнает в ней мотив песенки «Шалтая болтая».

— Кончай это. — Огрызается Нейтан, сытый по уши и в конец раздраженный.  Ему начинает казаться, что никогда в жизни он не сможет слушать эту мелодию вновь, не пытаясь вырвать себе уши.

Уоррен обрывается на полузвуке. Моргает, будто только сейчас осознал, чем занимался, и показывает Нейтану большой палец.

И все равно продолжает это делать.

— Кончай. ЭТО. — Рявкает краснеющий Нейтан, сжимая кулаки.

— А то что? Застрелишь и меня? — и продолжает напевать.

Ψ

4 ноября

Дни идут, а Уоррен всё не приходит вновь навестить его. Не то чтобы Нейтана это беспокоило. Не то чтобы Нейтану не было плевать. Он и не замечает, как прошла неделя и три дня, до того как Уоррен решается прийти вновь, уже в ноябре; брови его, яростно сведенные к переносице, выглядят угрожающе на обычно спокойном лице.

Уоррен со злостью садится на скамью, и они смотрят друг на друга, окруженные давящей тишиной. Нейтану почти кажется, что они вернулись к самому началу: играют в гляделки до первого проигравшего.

Хотя... нет. На этот раз что-то не так. Ступня Уоррена нервно поднимается и опускается, каждый раз издавая стук, стоит ей вновь соприкоснуться с полом. Спина его, даже при отсутствии спинки у скамьи, держится слишком ровно. Его сбившееся рваное дыхание можно при желании расслышать.

Нейтан ждет, когда Уоррен взорвётся.

Уоррен резко поднимается с сидения и кидается на защитную решетку, свирепо глядя на Нейтана.

— Почему? — несмотря на нескрываемую решеткой пугающую свирепость, исходящую от мальчишки, сам голос Уоррена, стоит тому только открыть рот, звучит слабо и шершаво. Словно от пролитых слез.

Ах… горе от осознания случившегося все-таки настигло его.

— Почему? — эхом вторит Нейтан. — Я хотел творить искусство. Он говорил, что у меня есть потенциал. Что я смогу многого добиться. Что мне всего-то и нужно — щелкать затвором, становясь лучше в этом деле. — Нейтан усмехается воспоминаниям о словах Марка. Несмотря на ту ненависть, которую он испытывал по отношению к Джефферсону, он всё равно следовал его «отцовским» наказам. — Я помню… как Виктория всё говорила о том, что вокруг — одни соперники, которых нужно обойти, чтобы показать себя. И это заставило меня задуматься. А ведь она права. С таким огромным количеством студентов, с которыми мне приходится делить свой путь, совсем не остается времени на друзей, развлечения и прочее дерьмо. Люди, стоящие с тобой на одном уровне, когда-нибудь растопчут тебя, пытаясь пробраться к вершинам. То, что сделал я — элементарное устранение конкурентов. Теперь я могу двигаться дальше. Никто не возьмётся критиковать мой провал из-за отсутствия альтернативы мне. Когда в игре всего один игрок, его успехи никому не перепрыгнуть.

Наконец высказаться кажется чем-то удивительным. Последнее время Нейтан держал всё в себе. Это могло бы свести с ума. Но Нейтан не сошел с ума. Он уверен в этом.

Нейтан равнодушен к недоверчивому пристальному взгляду Уоррена, оставшегося стоять столбом.

Может, он поймет когда-нибудь, может, никогда.  В любом случае Нейтана не особо волнует, понимает ли его человек, которому стоило бы оказаться в тот самый день напротив дула его пистолета.

Ψ

13 ноября

Целые полтора часа они находятся в полном молчании. И когда охранник оповещает о том, что положенное им время подходит к концу, она наконец решается заговорить.

— Нейт… это всё моя вина?

Это вызывает у Нейтана улыбку. И только ей решать, была ли эта улыбка искренней.

— Нет.

Кристин закусывает губу, опуская взгляд на цементный пол.

— Я не знала, что всё зашло так далеко…

— Ты представляешь себе, через что мне пришлось пройти после твоего отъезда?

— …я не замечала никаких предпосылок… — обращается она, кажется, к самой себе.

— Ты не была здесь, со мной, чтобы защитить меня. Ты обещала вернуться. Но так и не вернулась. Мне было ужасно одиноко. В их глазах я — психопат. Они шептались со своими друзьями, советуя тем держаться подальше от меня. Они измывались надо мной. Это сокрушало меня.

Кристин стирает скатившуюся по лицу слезу.

— Почему ты сделал это?

— Потому что мог.

Ψ

14 ноября

— Тебя навещает кто-то помимо меня? — спрашивает Уоррен.

— Вчера прилетала сестра. Помимо неё — целая толпа чуханов¹.

— Чуханов?

— Семьи жертв. Они приходят сюда, чтобы спросить, зачем я сделал то, что сделал.

— …и ты говоришь им то же, что и мне?

Нейтан поднимает взор к каменному потолку.

— Нет, просто сижу и выслушиваю их рыдания. Я будто устраиваю ежедневную вечеринку жалости для каждого из них. Но с недавнего времени ко мне зачастили приходить родители какой-то Макс. Они безумно злы на меня.

Нейтан не может не заметить, как разом напрягся хмурый Уоррен.

— Потому что ты убил её. Так же, как убил еще множество невинных людей.

Будто Нейтан нуждается в напоминании.

— Знаю. Но мне _плевать._ Я был бы признателен, если бы они оставили меня в покое.

Нейтан вздрагивает, когда Уоррен накидывается на решетку, в этот раз намного громче и все еще в сидячем положении. Его лицо горит багровым цветом, а кулаки, которыми он вцепился в металлические прутья, белеют.

— Она была всем для меня, а тебе _плевать_?

Нейтан заглядывает в глаза Уоррена.

— Да.

Уоррен шумно выдыхает, отрываясь от прутьев. Он скрывает свое лицо ладонями, упираясь локтями в колени. Нейтан не видит его лица, но может предположить, что он плачет.

— Я ненавижу тебя, Нейтан Прескотт.

Ψ

16 ноября

— Количество твоих жертв увеличилось на еще одного человека.

Нейтан не отвечает, ожидая, когда Уоррен продолжит.

— Позапрошлой ночью Кейт Марш покончила с собой. Она пробралась через полицейские ограждения, которыми окружили Блэквелл, и спрыгнула с крыши женского общежития. В память о своих покойных друзьях.

— Это должно волновать меня? — несмотря на ехидную интонацию, с которой Нейтан произнес эти слова, ему было действительно любопытно.

— Я просто подумал, что тебе может стать стыдно или что до тебя дойдет, насколько ужасный поступок ты совершил, ты…

Нейтан смотрит на Уоррена.

— Что «ты»? Психопат? Убийца? Монстр? Или ты придумаешь мне новую кличку? Только тебе придется очень постараться с этим — кем меня только ни успели обозвать.

Уоррен уходит.

Ψ

19 ноября

— Я прощаю тебя.

Полулежа, Нейтан поворачивается лицом к Уоррену, у него нет настроения сидеть прямо.

— Ты прощаешь меня?

— Да. — Это «да» звучит достаточно твердо, но в нем можно расслышать удушливые нотки.

— Я убил твоих друзей и знакомых. Я подвел единственного из твоих оставшихся друзей к суициду, и ты прощаешь меня?

— Да. — На этот раз согласие получается более слабым.

— Нет, ты еще не готов простить меня, Грэм. Иди домой.

Но Уоррен все равно присаживается на скамью.

— У нас с Викторией был разговор. Она рассказала о том, что ты предупредил её. Мне казалось, ты был готов убить всех без разбору.

— Я был готов к этому. Если бы она попалась мне на глаза в тот день, то и она бы не избежала пули.

И это правда. Он позвонил, чтобы предостеречь её. Если бы она проигнорировала его предупреждение, это было бы только её проблемой. Нейтан с радостью стёр бы с лица Земли такую дурость.

Долгое время Уоррен изучает лицо Нейтана, пытаясь найти хотя бы намек на ложь.

И, судя по всему, не находит.

— Мне жаль тебя.

— Только время свое тратишь. — Со вздохом Нейтан поворачивается обратно, чтобы вновь уставится на темно-серую плитку, успевшую стать такой привычной. Тем не менее, он все еще чувствует тепло присутствия Уоррена, хотя прекрасно понимает, что их разделяют металлические прутья.

— Тебе нравится находиться за решеткой?

— Ну, каждый день я играю роль жертвой насилия, еда всегда холодная и пюреобразная, и люди вроде тебя непрестанно навещают меня, то пытаясь заставить меня чувствовать себя полнейшим дерьмом, то пытаясь помочь мне стать нормальным человеком. Сладкая жизнь, черт возьми. — Его тон пропитан сарказмом.

— Тем студентам пришлось не слаще.

— …тогда, полагаю, я получил по заслугам?

Уоррен не говорит ни слова.

— Может, перестанешь приходить сюда?

— Почему?

— Одиночество нравится мне куда больше.

Молчание длится недолго, и тут Уоррен сдается.

— Знаешь, что? Мне надоело терпеть все это. Ты серьезно не видишь ничего такого в том, что ты устроил массовое убийство? Ну к черту, ты _реальный_ психопат. Ты — _реальный_ убийца. Ты — _реальный_ монстр. И ты всегда будешь _таким_. Ты издохнешь здесь, Нейтан, в печали и одиночестве.

 Дыхание Уоррена постепенно сбивается; то ли он в ужасе от того, что вырвалось из него, то ли он действительно устал от всего этого.

— Ладно. — Без заминки отвечает Нейтан шепотом. 

Ψ

23 ноября

— Мне кажется, я сказал тебе больше не приходить сюда.

Уоррен усмехается и скрещивает ноги.

— Не тебе указывать, что мне делать.

— Как хочешь.

Некоторое время они сидят в тишине, прислушиваясь к жужжанию, издаваемому лампами, и к доносящимся до них обрывкам чужих разговоров, и к постукиваниям охранника, находящегося поблизости, и к редкому позвякиванию ключей.

— Почему ты влюблен в меня, Уоррен?

— _Был_ влюблен? — Спрашивает Уоррен, и, да, это _очевидно_.

Он прочищает горло и сутулится сильнее.

— Точно и не знаю. Думаю, когда только увидел тебя, мне захотелось познакомиться с тобой поближе, — Уоррен поднимает взгляд и позволяет расслабленной улыбке осветить свое обыкновенно усталое лицо. — Но тогда ты был таким жутким и пугающим.

— Что, я больше не такой жуткий?

— Еще какой жуткий. Но не такой, каким был раньше. Тогда я боялся, что ты выйдешь из себя и обругаешь на меня. Теперь же я боюсь, что ты каким-то образом прикончишь меня.

Забавно. Нейтан тоже обеспокоен тем, что вновь решится на повтор всего этого.

_Очередная чертова рутина._

— Знаешь, что я думаю?

Уоррен несколько озадачен; то ли из-за того, что Нейтан проявляет инициативу в продолжении диалога, то ли из-за того, что тот в самом деле пытается раскрыться, — трудно выбрать.

— И что же?

— Я думаю, что уже прикончил тебя. В тот день. Думаю, что загубил твою жизнь так же, как загубил жизнь Кейт. Единственное отличие заключается в том, что ты боишься смерти, не говоря уже о том, как ты боишься оставаться наедине с собственными мыслями. И теперь ты ненавидишь меня за то, что я отнял у тебя друзей, но продолжаешь терпеть меня, обманывая себя идеей о том, что я могу залечить твои раны.

Уоррен не отрывает взгляда он Нейтана, пытающегося прочесть его по глазам. Всё, что он видит, — блёклые карие глаза, под которыми выделяются тяжелые темные следы его утомленности. Словно мертвая рыба.

— Честно говоря, Нейтан, я не то чтобы ненавидел тебя, — говорит Уоррен, но так и не завершает свою мысль.

_Это не срабатывает._

— Я был влюблен в тебя.

— …ты уже говорил об этом.

— Знаю, просто мне показалось, что я должен объясниться: я правда не ненавижу тебя. Думаю, то, что я чувствую к тебе, находится где-то посередине.

— До чего же ты глуп, Уоррен.

— Да. Да, я знаю.

Ψ

30 ноября

— Уоррен, как думаешь, я сумасшедший?

— …да.

— Почему?

— Если ты сам не понимаешь, почему, то, должно быть, уже ничто не заставит тебя понять.

— М-хм, — ропщет Нейтан. Опуская глаза, он начинает играть с тканью своей тюремной робы, но, почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, тут же останавливается. В последнее время Нейтана стали беспокоить различные _мелочи_ , совершаемые Уорреном. То, как мальчишка обычно смотрит на него, заставляет его чувствовать себя неловко. Это никак не похоже на злобные или жалостливые взгляды, которыми его одаривают другие посетители. Его взгляд _невозможно прочитать_. Это пугает его.

Поэтому он решает, что лучше уж он сам спугнет Уоррена.

— Хочешь узнать, что не так с Марком?

Нейтан наблюдает за тем, как быстро сменяются эмоции на лице Уоррена: от потрясения к замешательству, а затем к ужимке.

— Марк Джефферсон? Который преподавал фотодело в группе Макс?

— Он самый.

— И что же с ним не так?

— Он накачивал девушек наркотиками и фотографировал их в Проявочной.

Нейтан не удивлен тому, как Уоррен дважды моргает и зарывается лицом в ладони.

— …что? — шепчет Уоррен.

— Он искал невинность. Хотел запечатлеть её на пленке. Так что я подмешивал жертвам наркотики, отвозил к нему, а он устраивал им фотосессии. Короткое мгновение между беспамятством и приходом в себя, когда наркотик выветривается достаточно для того, чтобы они могли вернуться в сознание, — это и есть чистая невинность.

Почему же Нейтан вообще разъясняет всё это Уоррену? И почему тот так спокойно внемлет ему?

Тем не менее, он продолжает. Потому что у него _и впрямь_ появился слушатель. И это все, что Нейтану необходимо.

— Они забывают обо всем, что происходило с ними. Он научил меня, как делать фотографии в его стиле. Он показал мне, какая она — невинность… — Нейтан запинается, потому что то, что происходит далее, слишком прочно засело в его сознании. Та часть, в которой он наиболее наивен. Та часть, в которой ему причиняют боль. Та часть, в которой он мучается от чувства вины.

Уоррен остается безмолвным, уставившись куда-то вниз, на свисающие с кровати ноги Нейтана.

— Он был для меня отцом.

На этих словах Уоррен поднимает свои глаза, все еще сохраняя молчание.

— И каждый раз, когда я лажал, он наказывал меня за это. Но никогда не заставлял меня делать что-то против моей воли. Так что в том, что у Рейчел случилась передозировка, виноват только я. После того как это случилось, всем похвалам и наставлениям пришел конец. Его начало выводить из себя всё, что бы я ни сделал. Он стал называть меня ребенком, которому нельзя доверить взрослое дело.

Нейтан раскрывает глаза (и когда он только успел их закрыть?) и улыбается Уоррену, несмотря на теплые влажные полоски от горячих слез, скатывающихся по его лицу.

— Я захотел стать взрослым как можно скорее. Достаточно взрослым для того, чтобы Марк начал мною гордиться. Потому я попросил его научить меня… попросил показать мне.

К этому моменту Уоррен ушел. Но он скоро вернется.

Да. Иначе и быть не может, он обязательно вернется.

Просто он наверняка потрясен. Как и сам Нейтан. Который дрожит, заливаясь слезами. Но не перестает улыбаться. Почему же? Может, из-за воспоминаний о своей глупости. Может, из-за воспоминаний о своей наивности. Может, из-за воспоминаний о тех словах, которые когда-то произнес.

— И он показал мне. Прижал меня к стене и показал. Получилось не так, как мне хотелось, но я сам нарвался на это. Было _больно_. До сих пор больно. Первые пару раз я мирился с этим. Но потом, осознав, что всё это было напрасно, что в итоге, занимаясь подобным, я вовсе не стал тем взрослым, которым так хотел казаться, — я был опустошён. Мне хотелось кричать. Мне хотелось выть. Но я не мог, потому что всё это было просто _слишком_.

Никто больше не сидит напротив Нейтана. Он пытается принять тот факт, что _Уоррен ушел._ Но это не так важно. Ему просто нужно было высказаться. Даже если никто не хотел слушать его монолог и сопереживать в процессе. Речь его сумбурна, почти бессвязна. Он выплёскивает всё, что копилось в нем всё это время. Он избавляется от этой ноши.

Нейтан протирает глаза, икая и задыхаясь звонкими всхлипами, пытаясь вновь прийти в себя. Медленно он валится на холодную твердую кровать и прижимает согнутые ноги коленями к груди, обнимая себя.

Нейтану хотелось бы, чтобы все вышло иначе.

Нейтану хотелось бы не быть таким мерзким.

Нейтану хотелось бы быть мертвым.

Нейтану хотелось бы испытывать искреннее раскаяние за содеянное.

Нейтану хотелось бы не зацикливаться на этой рутине и разрушительном образе жизни.

Нейтану хотелось бы, чтобы Уоррен был здесь, чтобы он поддержал его.

Нейтану хотелось бы, чтобы Уоррен внушил ему, что всё будет хорошо.

Нейтан надеется, что ночами Уоррен не может сомкнуть глаз, думая о нем. 

Нейтан надеется, что он является Уоррену во сне, не давая тому спать спокойно, заставляя его, преследуемого мыслями о нём, просыпаться среди ночи.

Он все еще не понимает, как сошел с ума. Не понимает, не понимает, не понимает. Может, он вовсе не сошел с ума? С ним все в порядке — он не сошел с ума. Всё в норме. Он в норме.

Скоро станет лучше.

_Скоро._

Ψ

10 декабря

— Я больше не смогу навещать тебя в этом месяце, так что Счастливого рождества.

— Серьезно? Почему это?

Уоррен приподнимает свою левую ногу, устраивая её на правом колене.

— Ну, я с семьей уезжаю в Огайо до начала января. — Он наблюдает за тем, как Нейтан понимающе кивает, и несколько мгновений спустя добавляет, — а ты сам откуда?

— Из Флориды.

— А. Там жарковато.

Нейтан пожимает плечами.

— К этому привыкаешь.

— …скучаешь по дому?

Нейтан уже готов исправить Уоррена — Орегон и есть его дом, — но осекается. По крайней мере Орегон — его новый дом. А если уж быть предельно точным, то его новый дом — это камера, в которой он отбывает свое наказание. Но, прервав рассуждения, он пытается понять, какой же смысл был вложен в слово «дом».

Да, пожалуй, Флорида — его настоящий дом. Место, где он хотел бы оказаться по своему собственному желанию, а не против него.

— Да, скучаю. Безумно тоскую по нему.

Уоррен даже не пытается уточнить, что Нейтан безумен не только относительно тоски по дому.

— Так как, эм, я вернусь только в следующем году, получается, это будет мой последний визит. — И это действительно так. Нейтана должны перевести в реальную тюрьму. Где ему и было суждено оказаться. И очевиден тот факт, что Нейтану, массовому убийце, будет запрещено принимать посетителей. Нейтан слишком изнурён морально для того, чтобы пользоваться возможностью на совершение звонков. _Да и кому он будет звонить?_ Может быть, Уоррену, но Нейтан слишком боится этого. Боится не самого Уоррена, а влияния, которое тот на него оказывает. Каким-то образом Уоррен оказался единственным на данный момент человеком, с которым Нейтан мог поделиться своими мыслями, перед которым мог бы раскрыть свою личину.

 — Да, точно. — Нейтану кажется, что он должен сказать еще что-нибудь, но больше ни слова не приходит на ум. _“Спасибо за то, что навещал меня, несмотря на то, что я убил всех твоих друзей, отверг твои чувства и несколько раз пытался тебя послать”,_ — не похоже на самые удачные слова.

— Сколько тебе придется сидеть?

— Двадцать три года. — И он не доживет до конца этого срока.

— Ну… ты подумал над тем, что произошло? И над тем, что с тобой будет? — с любопытством спрашивает Уоррен, но, когда его лицо задевает тень волнения, он поднимает ладони на уровень груди, будто пытаясь таким жестом защитить себя, — я-я имею в виду… я видел кучу детективных сериалов и передач про копов по телеку, но в них никогда не освещается ситуация с точки зрения осужденного… и мне было бы интересно посмотреть на это с другой стороны… — он прекращает тараторить, запинаясь на последнем слове, и смотрит на Нейтана. — Если не хочешь, можешь не говорить.

Нейтан отклоняется назад, упираясь спиной в поверхность бетонной стены. Напоследок можно развлечь Уоррена. Это последний раз, когда они видятся до того, как ему исполнится сорок один год. Он наверняка изменится к тому времени. Уоррен наверняка изменится к тому времени.  Они забудут друг о друге.

Но Нейтану не хочется забывать.

— Меня упекут в другую камеру. Буду окружен такими же преступниками, как и я, — начинает он. — Буквально на днях я осознал, насколько «ядовитым» являюсь для окружающих, насколько сам отравлен изнутри. Вечно жалуюсь на рутинность всего происходящего. Я убил множество людей просто ради того, чтобы сбежать от этой рутины. И теперь я здесь, движусь прямиком к новой рутине. Только на этот раз мне никак не сбежать: решетка не позволяет. Все годы заключения мне придется оставаться частью тюремной рутины. Но вся суть в том, — усмехается Нейтан, — что я снова сломаюсь. Мне вновь захочется всё изменить. И вскоре я захочу сбежать оттуда. Захочу покончить с собой. И всё ради того, чтобы утолить свою жажду разнообразия. Но разнообразия нельзя достичь без рутинности. Так что это будет случаться снова… и снова, и снова, и снова.

Уоррен лишь смотрит на Нейтана, что не может не беспокоить. _Неужели это…_

— Ты жалеешь меня? — спрашивает Нейтан, надеясь, что сам этот вопрос не прозвучал жалко.

— …нет.

И ему неважно, лжет ли Уоррен.

— Спасибо.

Ψ

4 января

— Натаниэль Прескотт, доброго возвращения домой. — слишком небрежно кивает нервный офицер, потянув за кончик своей шляпы, и, честно говоря, его не в чем винить. Его работа заключается в том, чтобы давать напутствия выпускающимся на _свободу_ преступникам.

Нейтан не удосуживается кивнуть ему в ответ.

Вместо этого он продолжает свой путь, вдыхая аромат хвойных деревьев и солоноватый запах океана, омывающего пляжи Аркадии Бэй.

Теперь, когда он на свободе, осталось выбрать, чем же ему заняться первым делом.

Он совершенно точно не собирается возвращаться в особняк. Видеть лицо Шона ему хочется меньше всего. Да, он вытянул Нейтана из заключения, использовав своё влияние и все доступные ему связи и средства. Но Нейтан не так глуп. Он прекрасно осознает, что Шон надрывается так исключительно для того, чтобы сохранить свою репутацию, которая оказалась в опасности из-за его сына-недоумка, не умеющего держать руки подальше от оружия. И он наверняка думает, что, стоит Нейтану выйти, тот сразу приползет к порогу усадьбы.

Но Нейтан больше не позволит Шону управлять собой.

Потому что Шон был достаточно глуп для того, чтобы вызволить из заключения такого, как Нейтан.

По сути все они — чертовы идиоты. Неважно, насколько влиятельным является человек, — ему в любом случае не стоит давать свободу убийце-психопату.

Но, эй, не то чтобы Нейтан жаловался.

Он накрывает ладонью выпуклость в районе кармана и улыбается, стоит ему нащупать контур пистолета. Они были достаточно глупы для того, чтобы вернуть ему его малышку.

Может, ему стоит навестить Уоррена?

…что это за звук?

_Хруст._

Нейтан смотрит себе под ноги, ожидая увидеть хрустнувшие осенние листья, но оказывается, что это был хруст снега.

Точно.

Зима.

Прохладный белый пух, припорошивший землю, и ледяной ветер — эпилог, сохраняющий настроение чудесной поры увядания природы.

Но Нейтана это мало заботит.

_Что действительно его заботит — так это конец._

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Чуханы — в значении "незнакомцы".
> 
> A/N: Been down lately. Not really feeling puny or great atm.  
> This story was originally a really crack-ish short for my series 'Little Things', but somehow I just couldn't do it.  
> I scrapped it and free wrote this.  
> The problem with me is that I get all sad and self pitying for no goddamn reason. It just happens.  
> I just wanna lay down and continue to be anxious about absolutely nothing.  
> And now Warren and Nathan gotta suffer because reasons.  
> I hope you all are having a great day though. The fact that you stuck around for this makes me smile. When really this story is just me venting my own fucking nonexistent problems.  
> ♡


End file.
